1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to control apparatuses, and particularly to a control apparatus used to power on a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Intelligent platform management interfaces (IPMI) are widely applied in computer to monitors characteristics of a computer, such as temperatures, voltages, power supplies, and fan speeds. A Baseboard Management controller (BMC) is a core feature of the IPMI. When the computer is powered on, the BMC automatically enters into a start mode. However, the BMC may still be in the start mode even the computer system has been operating. Because the BMC cannot monitor the characteristics of the computer unless it is in a working mode, the computer maybe running in an unstable state.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.